Come Sweet Death
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: Yami and Sasuke, two teens who have never met each other before yet have one thing in common. Both are lost in the darkness. Yami has found his light in his dark times. Can Sasuke find his before it's too late? AU YamixRyou & SasuNaru, some YamixSasuke


Come Sweet Death

Summary: When a suicide attempt sends Yami to a mental intuition. It causes him to be more hostile towards others. When he meets an abused boy named Ryou, will love bloom between them? And can Ryou show Yami that life is worth living? Fragileshipping

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, you're sadly mistaken. That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Nor do I own any products mentioned in this fic. I however own my OCs.

Warning: Contains suicidal behavior, mentions of child abuse, yaoi and language

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 1- Suicidal

"Hello, Domino Hospital." a nurse said, "What's your emergency?" she asked.

"My son just tried to kill himself. I need an ambulance right away!" Kyoko said frantically. Kyoko was looking down at her husband and her son Yami. Kensuke ripped his shirt at the bottom and was wrapping it around Yami's wrists in order to stop the blood. But the cuts were too deep that the shirt didn't make much difference.

"What's the address?" Noriko asked. "Ma'am I need you to calm down, Can you do that for me?" Kyoko calmed down a bit to give the information "It's 2786 Shibuya Blvd. Please hurry" Kyoko pleaded.

"The ambulance will be there shortly" Noriko informed her before hanging up the phone. Noriko hit the intercom button and called for some EMTs to the front desk. "Yes?" a male voice asked. Noriko looked up to see two EMTs dressed in blue uniforms with the emblem Domino Hospital on the right breast. "We have a suicide attempt at 2786 Shibuya Blvd" she informed them. The men nodded before heading out.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Kyoko heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the two EMTs. "He's over here" she said as she led both men down the hall to the living room. On the couch was a male who looked about 16-17 years in age with tri-colored hair. It was black with red tips that stuck up like a star and blond bangs that stuck up also. His wrists were badly bleeding. Just when one of the EMTs were about to grab him. Yami opened his crimson eyes and scowled "Don't you fucking touch me!" Yami hissed out. Yami began thrashing around on the couch. Lee bent down to grab Yami's legs and ending up getting kicked in the chest. "Sir, I need you to hold down his arms" Lee told Kensuke. Kensuke nodded. He grabbed his son's arms and pinned them down while Lee pinned down his legs. Yami struggled against the two.

Yuki brought in the stretcher into the living room. Carefully they place Yami on it. Noticing that Yami was unstable; Yuki grabbed the leg restraints. Yuki then grabbed Yami's legs and placed them inside and tightened the leather straps. Lee was busy bandaging up Yami's wrists before placing them into the leather straps and tightening it. This caused Yami to be more irritated and started shouting at the top of his lungs. "Fucking let me go, you fucking bastards!"

"Young man, I need you to calm down" Yuki told him. Yami looked at him before spitting in his face. Yuki blinked and wiped the spit off.

Lee wheeled Yami into the ambulance. Yami's obscenities that he was screaming at the top of his lungs until his throat was sore began to attract the neighbors. They wondered what the hell was going on. They also wondered why Yami was being wheeled off in restraints. Yami, in their opinion was always so helpful and friendly, so why? What did Yami do to deserve this?

Murmurs were heard amongst the crowd, maybe Kyoko and Kensuke were getting tired of their son and decided to get rid of him. Yes, that would explain why Yami was screaming so much. That's what the neighbors believed. What they didn't know what that actually Yami attempted suicide.

_Flashback_

_Yami stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging on his bedroom door. His usually bright, full of life crimson eyes were now dull. The bags under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept in days. Yami put his hand on his stomach as it began to growl (shit, when was the last time I ate?) Yami wondered. He couldn't remember and it showed. Yami's usual tight leather pants were beginning to get loose on him._

_Yami threw himself on his bed; landing with a flop. Staring at the ceiling, Yami felt around for his blade. It was a five-inch blade with an onyx handle and ruby dragon. Once Yami found it, he sat up._

_Holding the blade tightly in his hand, Yami drew it across his skin and stared as blood seeped from the cut. The blood was comforting to him. Again and again Yami cut himself. Each cut, longer and deeper than the last. (I don't care about anything anymore. My parents don't understand me, no one does) Yami blinked back tears. Yami ordered himself not to cry, Yami strongly believed that tears are a sign of weakness and he refused to be weak. _

_Kyoko had just opened the door when Yami slashed his wrists. There was a dark pool of blood on the white carpet. Kyoko shouted for her husband. Kensuke came just in time when Yami slumped forward in his father's arms. Kensuke checked his pulse, Yami's pulse was weak but he was barely alive._

_Kensuke carried Yami to the couch and ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around Yami's wrist while Kyoko called the ambulance._

_End of flashback_

Yami was being so hostile that the EMTs had no choice but to sedate him. After his sedation; Yami stared at the ambulance's ceiling, never blinking once. Soon after they reached the hospital and Yami was wheeled to the emergency room.

"What's the patients' name?" asked Doctor Suzuhara. An elderly gentleman with gray hair and purple eyes.

"Yami Atemu" Lee answered.

"What is his age?"

"He's 17, doctor"

Suzuhara nodded before speaking again "Suicide attempt?" Lee nodded.

"I see" Suzuhara pulled his small flashlight and looked in Yamis eyes. Yami never blinked once. Nor did his eyes follow the light. Suzuhara asked, if Yami had been sedated and how much.

"Just 1000 ccs" Lee confirmed.

" Do you realize with that much tranq, you might have sent him to a coma!?" Suzuhara asked/yelled.

"Shit" Suzuhara muttered. "Alright, let's get him into surgery" Suzuhara stated. Yami was wheeled in the operating room. (A/n: I'm not good a surgery scenes so I'll just skip it)

Few hours later

Yami was asleep while his parents talked with Suzuhara. "Is there any reason to believe why your son attempted to kill himself?" Suzuhara asked. Both shook their heads. "No, doctor" Kyoko answered as she choked back tears. Kensuke rubbed her back in comfort.

"Yami is unstable and a threat to himself and others. So with your permission, I would like to admit Yami into a psychiatric hospital. He'll receive the care and help he needs" Suzuhara pointed out.

Kensuke looked at his wife. Slightly they agreed. "Alright, you have our permission" Kensuke said.

Suzuhara nodded. "I'll go fill out the paperwork" Suzuhara opened the door and stepped out.

Kyoko walked over to Yami and gripped Yamis hand in her own. "Sweetie, it'll be alright" She whispered before placing a kiss on Yamis forehead.

Author's notes- How will Yami react once he wakes up and finds out he has to spend 6 weeks in a psychiatric hospital? Please review


End file.
